deathdapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Knight
The Knight Military was created by the US government back in 1947. After the events of the nuclear war back on earth, the Knights started building a space cruiser that would take them outside of the destroyed planet. The knights have two important goals, locate a planet with earth's resources in order to keep the human race alive and hunt down STAR. The Story: After finishing the space cruiser they left The Dead World in 2024 and started searching scene. Two years later, they finally found a planet called Omega. The cruiser stayed in space and sent two divisions to find resources or life. The first division, 'Bravo' found a large temple built by whatever lived on the planet. Before confirming resources and life on the planet, one of the soldiers was shot then the squad was surrounded by what appered to be silver armored soldiers with red visiors. These soldiers are known as The guardians. The commander of the Knights Steve Mcdonnell sent more divisions to rescue the first division but after failing twelve times, the commander became angry and decided to destroy the temple the guardians protected. Mcdonnell dropped a powerful bomb that destroyed the temple and 15,000 anchors of land. The guardians were pissed. After this attack, it became war. Mcdonnell demanded that the scientists would create a MKII version of the bomb but this time, it would destroy the entire planet. The second in command (not known at the moment) saw his friend, Mcdonnell turn from a person that cared about saving humanity into a monster who wanted to destroy it. That's when he knew something on this planet was corrupting him. The second in command ordered the scientists to rig the bomb so it wouldn't kill the guardians. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen. What the scientists did to the bomb couldn't be undone, the bomb was inside a unbreakable hatch with a timer, the guardians want everyone on board dead and the commander will crash the ship if the bomb is not dropped but, maybe they could rig it so it would destroy half of the planet but as a result, it would mutate all of the guardians (this was the only option they had). The second in command would also have to do his part: kill his corrupted friend. The battle began and the second in command killed his friend to save everyone on board. When pulling the ship up, the bomb fell. Fortunately, the escaped before they could get hit by the bomb. After seeing that the plan was a huge success, the second in command was promoted as the new commander. As for the guardians, half of the planet was destroyed and the survivors mutated. The new commander wished there was some other way but there wasn't. Now knowing that there was no planet to go back to or to save, the commander went back to their second promise, hunt down STAR. The new commander also thought of a perfect solution, create a project that can destroy the very existence of STAR.